Getting this off my chest
by Ranger Pup
Summary: Just a few things i wanna say to a certain group of people in this community.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start by saying how some of you people really piss me off.

Not all and when i say this I am speaking to all those twelve year old trolls who think they are cool because they go after us fanfiction writers who don't write just straight pairings.

So fuck you, and ChasexZuma and Chasex Marshall for life, so go choke on that.

You made one our own leave us, not just one of us, but one of the greatest of us.

truly inspirational writer, one who gave me the motivation to post my stories on here.

FanFiction is a place for us to express ourselves free of being persecuted. And you fuck ups can't even give us that right.

I will defend anyone who gets trolls messing with their shit on here. Because you fucked with the wrong pups family. Because this military pup doesn't mess around,a dn god help you trolls when I find you, because a pissed off Ranger isn't a good thing.

So remember that you insensitive trolls, and a big fuck you to u as well

To the other authors, we need to defend our home here, we need to stop this before they destroy our community.

Until next time Pups

A very pissed off Belgian Malinois named Ranger


	2. Chapter 2

I am starting to get really sick of this. We are losing authors from our community at a rate that depresses me. Are you really gaining any satisfaction from belittling people over the Internet, if so congrats, here's your fucking cookie.

People are making me sick. To all of you homophobic people consider this, I'm straight but even though I am, I still write fics with gay pairings. We do this because we enjoy it, religious views don't matter here, this is a. Safe place for us to come and write we don't have to do this, we do it to enjoy it and for the enjoyment of the people in our community. If all you want to do is spread hate and belittle people then get the fuck out of our home. Let me see any of this hate on my stories I will rip you trolls to pieces.

This is rediclious, I hope some people can gain some maturity and we can act like mature adults. Remember I may be new here but I really care about the people here, and I will fight to defend it, I don't back down from anyone so take me up on that offer, and post hate on my stories it will all be over.

to the other authors here we need to defend what we care about. I know it sounds redundant but it's the truth.

until next time

Ranger


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone it's Ranger again. Can you all do me a favor, for some reason when ever i update one of my stories, it never shows up on the archive. With death of a friend brothers in ice and with Lost and Found. Nothing and I am still waiting from over twenty four hours ago. I hope I didn't have a hacker delete them from the archive. If you see any of my stories on here recently let me know please I appreciate it, and to anyone who was following my stories or wants to read them still just go on my profile until I figure this out. I will keep posting and updating trying to get them to show up for me.

Thanks for the help

Ranger


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone Ranger here

No I'm not going to be ranting and raving like I usually do on this story. No, No, I'm taking this as a chance to thank you, as the readers here at PAW Patrol fan fiction. Why am I thanking you, well thanks for asking.

I am thanking you because both my main stories have gotten over 1000 views, and one of them keeps going up. I really appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read and review my stories, it means a lot. I'm not a huge author by any standard here, but knowing that at least a few people are enjoying my work really makes my day.

You guys are my motivation to keep writing, and don't worry, I have a few really good stories being planned out now, so stay tuned. BTW, if you haven't already, Check out LovePawPatrol's profile, hes a great author, and while you are there check out the story I'm writing with him.

Well that's all from me for now. Once again thanks for 1000 views,

Until the next time

Ranger


	5. Chapter 5

I really don't know where to even begin pups, I would like to say I'm disappointed, more over kinda disgusted by the treatment of the new and exist in authors of this community.

This is a place to express ourselves freely, we write as we please to entertain others who share a common interest that we have. And lately it seems a few have been breaking the mold so to speak.

Let's start with all the wanna be badasses that start guest accounts to come after authors. They act so tough but can't take a word of criticism we throw back at them, they all disappear after a little while.

Next I have been seeing the name dark reborn out there in the reviews for a little bit, he got me a little more pissed off then the guest, more so because of the way he spoke to people in his reviews, targeting these new authors and making them feel hated on this site, I would love to see him or her leave a comment to me just to see if they can face being called out.

So it was just a little something I wanted to speak about. The hate for both gay and straight pairings is a little ridiculous, if you wanna come after me for how I view this site and all the people who enjoy it then I'll challenge you too….

Until then ill see you pups later

Ranger out


End file.
